This invention relates to demultiplexing an input serial bit stream into several serial output bit streams. Additionally, it relates to multiplexing several bit streams into one.
When a serial stream of digital bits is demultiplexed into multiple output channels, further processing of the channels may be carried out on a separate circuit card or cards from one containing the multiplexer. This requires the transmission of the demultiplexed channel signals from card to card through back plane wiring. The present invention discloses a demultiplexing scheme and a related multiplexing scheme, which have as a feature of their operation that the data streams on the output channels operate at a fraction of the frequency of the data input stream. As a result, high frequency electrical interference given off by the back plane wiring may be decreased substantially. In addition, less demanding low speed logic may be employed in the associated processing circuitry.